


Contentment On A Lazy Sunday Morning

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: A typical scene at Tadashi and Kei's on a Sunday morning.Except, it's the morning of Christmas Eve, so how typical is it, really?





	Contentment On A Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solyongtherainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyongtherainbow/gifts).



> This is a gift for @solyongtherainbow on Tumblr! I took the prompt “Daily peaceful life” and interpreted it to mean sleepy morning cuddles (and more, haha)! I’ve never really written anything this long for TsukkiYama, and I’ve never written early morning fluff, so this was a fun experiment for sure ^_^ Apologies for some dull parts; it’s been a while since I last wrote stuff. I hope you like it though <3

An involuntary shiver woke him up.

Tadashi sat up in bed, rubbing his face and getting his eyes to open. Rays of sunlight filtered through the gaps left by the curtains of their room, which was otherwise still dark. Looking down, he realized what had woken him up in the first place: his torso was no longer covered by the blanket, leaving him cold. With one glance towards his left, he found the cause. Kei had moved further towards the edge of the bed, his back to Tadashi, and dragged the blanket along in the process.

 _As usual_ , Tadashi mentally quipped.

He sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. Lying flat on his back, he tried to yank the blanket towards him with his left hand first, then with both hands when that didn’t work, and then simply turned to his side and scooted closer to Kei when that didn’t work either. Shutting his eyes, he tried to ignore the small spot of sun on the blanket and drift back to sleep, and then groaned out loud five minutes later when that seemed impossible. After all, Tadashi was an early bird, and it was hard to break his habit of waking up at any sight of daybreak.

Stepping into his slippers, he tiptoed out of their bedroom. Even though he was awake, he had no intention of rousing Kei. It was still early for a Sunday, and Kei had returned from work late enough the night before to find his boyfriend curled up in their bed with a novel. He had intended to continue working, but Tadashi had confiscated his laptop right away and dragged Kei to bed. He took the blonde’s pliancy as a sign of his boyfriend’s unvoiced exhaustion. Kei could definitely afford to sleep a bit more, Tadashi mused, as he poured freshly prepared tea into a cup and placed the kettle back on the stove.

With his drink in one hand and a newspaper in the other, Tadashi made his way over to the balcony overlooking the street and public park across their apartment building. This was his favorite spot; the apartment was small, and definitely tiny compared to the other option they were keen on, but he was glad Kei had agreed with him on this. They’d bought two chairs (stylish yet practical) and a circular table (enough to fit a small breakfast), and though they did have several coffee dates there, it was universally assumed to be Tadashi’s spot.

Once the warmth in his belly from the ingested tea had faded, Tadashi decided to step back into the apartment to bring back a blanket with him; Decembers were always cold, but somehow, this year was colder. The rest of the apartment was comfortably warm, but the bedroom was warm enough to lure him back to bed instead. Tadashi noted the time, 8:30 AM, and supposed it was time to wake his boyfriend up.

And he knew just the best way how.

Stealthily, he crawled back under the covers that had somehow receded even further from his side of the bed since he had awoken, with less than an inch between his chest and Kei’s back. Then, he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s nape so light one might think they had imagined it. He kissed the same spot once more, lingering a little longer and pressing against Kei’s skin more.

Kei stirred slightly; a light sleeper all his life, the smallest of sights, sounds, and sensations could wake him right away. _Finally_ , Tadashi thought, with a widening smile.

Slowly, with his eyes still shut, the blonde turned his head slightly, as if to acknowledge his boyfriend. He breathed in deeply, and murmured drowsily, “Are we waking up already?”

“Well, I’ve been awake for a while, but we don’t have to get up yet”, Tadashi answered sweetly. Kei nodded slightly, and turned his face away once more, gradually opening his eyes. Tadashi hoisted himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Kei by leaning over him without nudging his sleeping frame; he loved his boyfriend’s glasses, but sometimes they masked the true beauty of his eyes, and how they enhanced the other features of his face. And for reasons he didn’t understand, Tadashi was rather fond of how the morning light illuminated his boyfriend’s face in the darkness of the room.

Without looking in his boyfriend’s direction, a lazy smirk on his face and all signs of sleepiness gone, Kei drawled, “Am I being admired right now? Because I sure feel like I am.”

Tadashi only chuckled softly at that. Letting himself lean against Kei’s shoulder, Tadashi moved to kiss his cheek, only to have Kei turn his head and capture his lips in a kiss.

They kissed slowly and tenderly and with practiced ease, giggling between kisses like the high-schoolers they had been when they’d started dating. At some point Kei ended flat on his back with Tadashi hovering over him, hands running through each other’s hair, their cheeks flushed. Kei gently stroked the side of his boyfriend’s torso over his shirt with his free hand, drawing him closer, as impossible as that seemed. The room grew warmer around them, even as the temperature didn’t objectively rise, and their legs got tangled up in the sheets. The sound of rustling, heavy breathing, and lips coming together filled the room, and the setting was most certainly ideal to kick things up a notch.

And then, Tadashi snuck his free hand under Kei’s shirt, laying his palm flat, fingers outstretched, on his boyfriend’s stomach.

Kei gasped audibly at the sudden cold and quickly retreated. He started, “What the-”

Tadashi cheekily replied with, “That’s what you get for hogging all the blankets earlier, darling.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it.”

Before he could say another word, Tadashi was uncontrollably letting out peals of laughter as Kei’s fingers found their way to his most ticklish spots. Straddling his boyfriend’s thighs, slightly hunched over from laughing so hard, Tadashi begged, “Oh my- oh my God, Kei- hahahaha- stop it or I’m going to-”

“What exactly are you going to do, my love?” Kei mischievously inquired, still tickling his boyfriend relentlessly.

“I’m going to die laughing! And- oh my- and you know that- you know that’s a real disease people die of, called-”

Pausing abruptly, Kei pulled Tadashi forward until their foreheads were touching, and whispered roughly, “You can’t ever stop spewing medical terminology, can you?”

His boyfriend blushed and smiled sheepishly. “My occupation leaves quite the impact on my life, I guess.”

“Well, don’t ever stop. It’s pretty hot.”

They wore matching crimson on their cheeks at those words.

Then, Kei switched to business without batting an eyelash. “What do we need to do today?” 

Caught off guard, Tadashi blinked and gathered his thoughts. “Uh, we need to finish buying gifts for everyone on our list, pick up wine for Hinata and Kageyama’s Christmas party tomorrow, and drive to Akiteru nii-san’s house for dinner later. But we don’t really need to get started on any of that for at least a few more hours.”

A knowing smile bloomed on Kei’s face. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his, thoughtfully staring at their entwined fingers.

“Well, then, I think we should pick up where we left off before you placed an ice block on my stomach, don’t you?”

Tadashi snickered and wordlessly pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
